A Very Lonely Holiday
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For DW) All of Camp Half-Blood is ready for Christmas. Well, all but Annabeth Chase.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** DW  
 **Penname:** DWGolondor  
 **Character:** Annabeth Chase  
 **Other Characters Used:** Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean and Calypso. The whole crew.  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:**

This poem is stupid,

If you didn't know.

But message-writing is hard,

So just let it snow.

Have a merry Christmas,

DW, dear.

I hope that this ficlet

Brings you some holiday cheer!

* * *

 **A Very Lonely Holiday**  
 _All of Camp Half-Blood is ready for Christmas. Well, all but Annabeth Chase._

* * *

The snow covered Camp Half-Blood. Decorations were everywhere. The children of Demeter were making mistletoe grow all around, and some boys were hoping they'd get to kiss one of the daughters of Aphrodite under the mistletoe. Everyone seemed happy and full of Christmas spirit. Even Clarisse was helping out with the decorations. Well, it was more like she was shouting orders to the other children of Ares, but it still counted, since she was telling them where to put some wreaths. However, one girl was sulking around camp. Her blond hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she held her dagger in one hand.

"Annabeth!" said Piper, running over to her. "Merry Christmas!" Jason followed closely behind. They smiled at her and gave her hugs. She acted as happy as she could, not wanting to ruin the mood.

Leo came a few minutes later. He was with Calypso. "Merry Christmas, you guys," he greeted, smiling. "You're gonna get your gifts later, at the party."

"Alright," replied Annabeth. Mr. D decided he was actually going to do something fun this year. There was going to be an ugly sweater party. Annabeth wasn't planning on participating. She looked around. "Why don't you guys go find Hazel and Frank? They came to visit, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah, and Reyna, along with the Amazons, are here, too," he answered. "And that's a good idea. We'll go find them." He held Piper's hand, and the two walked off, smiling.

Calypso smiled at Annabeth. "I know you're sad Percy couldn't be here. But he's with his mom and Paul," she said. Despite having just met the girl, Annabeth enjoyed being in her company. Calypso understood how she felt. The only thing the daughter of Athena didn't like was that the Titaness had fallen for Percy on Ogygia.

Annabeth nodded. "Yes, and I hope he's having fun. I'm just going to go for a little walk. You guys can come, if you want." Though she offered for them to come, she really didn't want them to. All she wanted was to be alone for a bit.

"I'd come, but I have something to show Calypso," said Leo, grabbing the Titaness's hand. He seemed to understand that she didn't want to have anyone around. "Let's go, Calypso. Bye, Annabeth!"

Annabeth waved as they left, then continued to the woods. She knew she wasn't allowed there, but she was armed and could protect herself. Despite being far from camp, she could still hear the laughter of the other campers. Kids sang Christmas carols, and it made Annabeth sadder than she already was.

...

Hours passed and the sun was setting. It was getting very dark, and Annabeth knew she had to return to camp. Her first stop was to her cabin. She changed into the sweated she had chosen and grabbed the gifts she'd bought for her friends.

Someone knocked on the door, and Annabeth opened to see Hazel. She smiled at her friend and stepped out of Cabin 6, trying to act like nothing was wrong. Hazel didn't seem to notice that she was sad. When they arrived at the campfire, she saw all her friends gathered together, wearing ugly sweaters, similar to the one she was wearing.

"Hey, guys," Annabeth said. She forced a smile and handed each of them their gift, still forcing a same as they unwrapped them and thanked her. She realized one was still in her hand and read the name. Percy. She choked back a sob and got up, giving her friends a lame excuse. She went to Half-Blood Hill and sad down. Tears slowly streamed down her face, and she sat there, alone, crying. Annabeth realized after a while that she was clutching the gift to her chest as if it would bring Percy to her.

Something lifted her off the ground. She panicked and reached for her dagger. Suddenly she realized she didn't have it with her. She'd left it in her cabin when she came to the campfire. It was dark, and the daughter of Athena wasn't able to see what - or who - it was. She shook around, trying to loosen the grip of the thing on her.

"Is that really how you greet a friend?" asked a familiar voice.

"Maybe I wouldn't react like that if you didn't grab me and lift me off the ground, Seaweed Brain," replied Annabeth.

Percy smiled. "How else was I supposed to make an entrance?"

"I don't know, maybe coming in like a civilized person bearing gifts for me and the others?"

"Just kiss me, Wise Girl," said Percy, pointing up at the mistletoe above them. Both demigods laughed.

"Merry Christmas, Percy Jackson." Annabeth wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, and he wrapped his around her waist.

"Merry Christmas, Annabeth Chase," he replied before getting lost in the kiss.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
